


The New Girl

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Forced, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionWhen the last of the Targaryens, the shy, orphaned Daenerys, is offered a full ride to a prestigious private school, she thinks her luck is finally changing for the better.She has no idea just how wrong she is...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	The New Girl

It wasn’t every day that a new student transferred to King’s Landing Technical Institute. The prestigious private school was notoriously selective in its admission policies, and the student body was small enough that an addition to the few hundred attendees, outside of the incoming freshmen, of course, was a very, _very_ big deal. Needless to say, an _attractive_ new student coming into King’s Landing was the talk of the whole school year.   
  
Daenerys Targaryen turned heads the moment she first walked through her new school’s front door. With gorgeous, long waves of platinum-blonde hair falling over her shoulders, shy, amethyst-violet eyes, smoky eye shadow, and plump, pouty lips, she quickly found herself the center of attention. Her chest was petite, her budding breasts almost unnoticeable beneath the girl’s sweatshirt. Though her waist was rather thin, her body still earned her quite a few looks from most of the students around her. Daenery was quite self-conscious about it, but she had a very big butt for her size.   
  
Daenerys found that whatever pants she wore always ended up too tight. Skirts were worse, riding up _far_ too high thanks to her well-rounded backside. She usually stuck to jeans, though her choice of clothing did little to disguise her plump, juicy ass from prying eyes. She’d learned to ignore the stares, though, and her first few days at King’s Landing ended up going quite smoothly. The comfort she had settled into at her new school was, however, short-lived. Before her first week was through, Daenerys was suddenly called into the headmistress’s office. Unsure of what could have prompted such a meeting, the timid girl nervously made her way to the office, wringing her hair as she went, agonizing over all the little things she may have done to earn a disciplinary hearing.   
  
The headmistress of King’s Landing had something of a reputation. She was strict, ill-tempered, and quick to hand out demerits to any student who so much as looked at her the wrong way. Daenerys, of course, had picked up on plenty of frightening rumors during her first week at the school. She swallowed nervously, pausing outside the headmistress’s office to take a deep breath before opening the door.   
  
“Come in. Sit.”   
  
Cersei Lannister was not one for idle conversation. The headmistress didn’t even bother looking up when Daenerys entered, opting instead to finish signing the last few documents in a stack of paperwork she’d been working through. Only once her work was done, after a long few seconds of tense silence, did she lift her gaze.   
  
Cersei’s eyes were the first thing most, including Daenerys, noticed about the intimidating headmistress. Beautiful and terrifying, they blazed like fiery emeralds, her stern gaze piercing the poor, nervous girl in front of her. Her hair, dazzling golden-blonde and cropped short, was immaculately kept, as would be expected of someone of Cersei’s status. If her guest was being completely honest, however, Cersei’s attire didn’t quite match what she might have guessed a headmistress should be wearing.   
  
The first thing Daenerys noticed was Cersei’s top, a tight, sleeveless, leopard-print garment that only _barely_ covered up her ample chest, and little else. Her top ran up much too far, leaving the lightly-tanned skin of her toned midsection on display. She did wear a nice, black blazer over her rather inappropriate top, but she didn’t bother to wear it properly, letting it slide most of the way down her shoulders. She rolled her chair back and stood, revealing much too tight, much too high black shorts which left very little of her long, shapely legs to the imagination. The resounding _clack_ of her expensive, black designer pumps on the tiled floor cut through the uncomfortable silence.   
  
Daenerys couldn’t help but fidget, trying to look just about everywhere around the office _except_ at the pacing headmistress. She wondered why she’d been called in. Had she forgotten to turn in an important assignment? Had she been late to one of her classes? Had she done something against the school’s rules? She had always been a good student, she thought. True, she preferred escaping into a good book to participating in pep rallies or hanging out with her classmates, but she didn’t _think_ she had acted out too badly lately…   
  
Had she?   
  
Cersei’s gaze remained fixed on the quivering student. She smirked, dragging her fingertip along the edge of her desk as she stepped toward Daenerys. The girl may not have known it, but her presence in front of the headmistress was the culmination of years and years of hard work. Cersei had long coveted the Targaryens. Their fortune, their influence, their gorgeous daughters… everything had always been _just_ out of reach.   
  
That is, until the unfortunate fire which had claimed the lives of all but _one_ Targaryen.   
  
Daenerys was orphaned and alone, and had found herself shouldered with the reins of her family’s empire at a young age. Her older brother _had_ been meant to take over, but with her family gone, she soon found herself applying to every school her inheritance could get her into, hoping to make something of herself to save her family’s business and keep her parents’ memory alive. Braavos Boarding Academy had been her home until just a week prior, when an anonymous benefactor had offered a full scholarship to King’s Landing.   
  
Cersei could barely contain her malicious glee at the way Daenerys averted her gaze, keeping her eyes cast downward. The headmistress finally approached, slowly strutting toward her prey, licking her lips, running her eyes up and down the student’s body, trying to imagine what she looked like under her baggy clothes. She didn’t need to imagine what was waiting under her tight, hip-hugging jeans, though…   
  
“Headmistress, ma’am,” Daenerys finally squeaked, her voice soft and nervous. “Have I… done something wrong?”   
  
“No.”   
  
Cersei’s answer was curt and to the point. She didn’t sound angry or annoyed. Her tone was matter-of-fact and nothing else.   
  
“May I ask why you’ve called me here?” Daenerys asked timidly.   
  
Cersei pursed her lips, crossing her arms.   
  
“M- Ma’am?” Daenerys finished.   
  
“You’re new, and you’ve caught my attention,” Cersei answered. “I make it a habit to introduce myself to… _promising_ students like yourself.”   
  
“Thank you, ma’am…”   
  
Daenerys wasn’t certain if she should take Cersei’s statement as a compliment, but she thought it in her best interest to thank her anyway. If she had made a good first impression, after all, she wanted to be in the headmistress’s good graces.   
  
“Don’t be so quick to thank me,” Cersei said, her brusque tone shifting into something noticeably more sinister. “After all, we’ve only just met…”   
  
She strode up to the seat Daenerys was planted in and stood over her. Daenerys swallowed nervously and turned her head. The headmistress was nothing if not intimidating, and as she loomed over her student, Daenerys couldn’t stop her hands from trembling. The more time wore on, the more she worried, right up until the moment Cersei grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head, forcing her to come eye-to-eye with the woman she was so frightened by.   
  
“Let’s cut the bullshit,” Cersei hissed.   
  
“M- Ma’am?” Daenerys managed to squeak hoarsely. “What are- _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Daenerys let out a muffled cry as she was, in one rough, swift motion, yanked out of her chair and pulled toward the headmistress. Cersei locked lips with her before she could react, forcing her tongue into her student’s mouth. Daenerys’s eyes were wide with shock, and she whimpered against Cersei’s lips, so shocked she didn’t even attempt to pull away.   
  
Cersei could practically taste Daenerys’s inexperience. The thought that she had just stolen this poor, innocent girl’s first kiss was enough to draw a husky moan out of her. She held Daenerys firmly, one hand planted on the back of her head, the other roughly groping her through her jeans. She squeezed her student’s ample behind, eliciting a shocked yelp from the girl. Daenerys finally managed, with considerable effort, to pull away, stumbling back and falling onto her rear, panting heavily.   
  
“N- _NO!”_ Daenerys gasped, breathless. “Headmistress, you _can’t!_ ”   
  
Cersei watched, a smug grin stretched across her lips, as Daenerys scrambled to her feet. The girl turned as quickly as she could and made for the door, twisting the knob only to be met with a firm, defiant _click._ She paused a moment, confused, and tried the knob again. _Click. Click. Click._   
  
Cersei had truly spared no expense. The school’s budget had plenty of leeway when it came to building improvements, and the headmistress had managed to slip automated locking systems into her office unnoticed during the last round of remodeling. She had, in recent years, been funneling the school’s money into many illicit schemes of hers, but at that moment, the simplicity of a rudimentary door lock brought her more wicked, sadistic joy than she could hope to convey. She watched Daenerys struggle with the door for just a few more seconds before advancing on her trapped prey.   
  
“I _can’t?_ ” she parroted in a mocking tone. “What exactly _can’t_ I do, darling?”   
  
Daenerys whined, finally giving up hope of escape and turning to face the headmistress. Her eyes were misty with tears, and her chest heaved as she drew panicked breaths. Whatever was going to happen, she realized, it wasn’t going to end well for her…   
  
“Y- You can’t… k- kiss me,” Daenerys whimpered. “I- I’m your-,”   
  
“My student?” Cersei scoffed. “ _Please._ Students shouldn’t be running around flaunting themselves like you are… you little _slut._ ”   
  
Daenerys stammered for something to say. She muttered a weak, wordless response before she was interrupted again.   
  
“Don’t act like I don’t know what girls like _you_ want,” Cersei said, leaning against the door, her hands on either side of Daenerys’s quivering body. “Like I don’t know how much of a tease you are…”   
  
“I- I’m not-,”   
  
Daenerys didn’t know what to say. She felt her cheeks getting hot. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to such a ridiculous accusation coming from someone with so much power over her.   
  
“Ma’am, that’s not true!” she spat out. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”   
  
“Don’t lie to me, you _whore!”_ Cersei growled, stepping even closer to Daenerys.   
  
She leaned in close, her face inches from the trembling student’s.   
  
“Just look at those sweet little lips,” she whispered, her voice oozing lust and desire. “So pretty and plump… just _begging_ to be kissed… And your _body…_ ”   
  
Cersei chuckled. She pulled Daenerys away from the door, drawing a yelp from the shocked girl. She held her in place, not letting her wriggle away this time. She forced her into another kiss, moaning hungrily as her tongue once again found its way into her mouth.   
  
Daenerys was crying now, her sobs muffled by Cersei’s lips. She could feel the headmistress’s tongue twisting around her own, sucking, probing, tasting her. She felt terrible, as if, somehow, this _was_ her fault. Still, she resisted, trying her best to pull away from Cersei so she could escape and find help. It was no use, though. She just wasn’t strong enough, and, after a few moments of fruitless struggling, she felt the headmistress groping her again.   
  
Cersei’s hand slipped into Daenerys’s back pocket. She grabbed a handful of the girl’s plump, bubbly ass, squeezing and kneading, moaning against her as she backed her into her desk. Daenerys yelped, her voice weak and muffled, when the backs of her knees hit hard wood. She broke away from - or was tossed by - Cersei and fell onto the desk, gasping for breath with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
Cersei’s hands slid over Daenerys’s hips and down her thighs, caressing her as she tried to squirm away. The headmistress, though, simply grabbed her waistband and roughly yanked her back into place. She shoved her hand between Daenerys’s thighs, drawing a frightened cry out of the girl. She grinned as she groped her, grinding her palm into her crotch.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Don’t get me started on your ass,” Cersei teased, her tone cruel and taunting. “Have you tried seducing the rest of my staff with those tight jeans of yours? Or did you decide that _I_ was important enough that you needed to show that cute little behind off for me?”   
  
“I- I- I d- didn’t-,”   
  
Daenerys could barely stutter a single word between her sniffles, hiccups, and sobs. She was terrified now. She _knew_ where Cersei intended to take this, and all she wanted was to go home. She clung to hope that, _maybe,_ if she gave the headmistress the right response, she might be allowed to leave.   
  
“Th- That’s not w- what I was t- trying to do,” Daenerys stammered. “I- It’s j- j- just hard to f- find clothes that f- f- fit me…”   
  
She trailed off, breaking down into pitiful sobbing. She covered her face, turning away from the headmistress, still trying vainly to pull away from her. She could feel her hand against her crotch, rubbing her between her thighs. No one had ever touched her like this before. She didn’t like it. The reflexive rush of heat her body responded with made her feel sick, like she _was_ the slut Cersei claimed she was.   
  
“ _Hmmm,_ is that right?” Cersei chuckled. “Then, I suppose this figure of yours is just a coincidence, too?”   
  
Her hands, mercifully, moved away from Daenerys’s crotch. She caressed the shivering girl’s waist, her touch almost gentle as her hands moved up and down her legs. She suddenly turned her over, prompting her student to let out a shrill cry of fear. She brought her hand down on her soft, juicy butt, giving it a rough, painful squeeze.   
  
“ _Ow!”_ Daenerys whined. “Y- You’re hurting me!”   
  
“Oh, I’ll do much worse,” Cersei threatened, a sadistic glee creeping into her voice. “Why, those hips of yours… so nice and wide… Your body is just _begging_ to be bred!”   
  
“Wh- What?”   
  
Daenerys turned over, equal parts confused and horrified by Cersei’s words. Certainly, she thought, the headmistress must have misspoken. Surely she couldn’t have meant… _that…_ _  
_ _  
_ Could she have?   
  
Daenerys’s eyes widened, and her fears were confirmed. Cersei shrugged out of her blazer and unzipped her shorts. Her black, lacy panties concealed a growing bulge. Cersei’s cock swelled as she caressed herself, letting out a low, husky moan. Her panties were pushed down by her shaft as it grew, pulsing and throbbing to its full, intimidating size before it sprang free. Her balls spilled out when her panties fell down. Fat, smooth, round, and throbbing just as hard as her near-footlong prick, Cersei’s pouch was equally imposing.   
  
This was the result of her years of hard work. This was the payoff of all her carefully-hidden investments. This was the yield of all the delicate, secretive hormone and pheromone experimentation she had conducted. This was why she had schemed her way into becoming headmistress of the most prestigious school around.   
  
_This_ was the tool with which she would finally subjugate the last Targaryen…   
  
“N- No… No way,” Daenerys muttered, her surprise giving way to horror as Cersei’s intentions finally sank in. “ _HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She leapt to her feet and rushed to the door. She pounded on it, screaming and crying as loud as she could. She frantically fumbled with the locked handle, grunting in exertion as she tried to force it open. All the while, she looked over her shoulder. Cersei sauntered leisurely over, a smug, victorious smirk fixed on her face, one hand wrapped around her shaft, stroking slowly.   
  
“Scream all you want, Dany,” Cersei laughed. “Yell until it hurts… _No one_ is coming to save you.”   
  
She grabbed hold of Daenerys and threw her back onto the desk. The terrified, sobbing girl landed face-down, her midsection catching the corner of the desk. She grunted, the wind knocked from her lungs by the impact. She moaned weakly, winded and stunned, as Cersei approached from behind.   
  
“It will be more fun for me if you’re crying, anyway,” the headmistress sneered.   
  
She gripped Dany’s waistband and pulled, hard. Her jeans ripped, the zipper breaking. She could only yelp as her pants were torn open and yanked off. Cersei threw the ruined jeans aside and paused to admire Daenerys’s panty-clad backside.   
  
“Well, _there’s_ a surprise!” Cersei teased. “I was half expecting a whore like you not to have any underwear on!”   
  
Dany’s panties were tight, stretched snugly over her big, round butt. They were, she thought, at least, cute, and not in the least bit “slutty” or inappropriate in any way. Simple, white cotton underwear, dotted with little purple dragons was the exact opposite, Daenerys thought, of the kind of girl Cersei seemed so bent on accusing her of being.   
  
“Let’s fix that.”   
  
Cersei spat her words in a cruel, venomous tone. She gripped Dany’s panties and ripped them away, tearing them to shreds. Her bottom rippled and bounced, jiggling out, only to be stilled by the headmistress’s hands coming to rest on her ample cheeks. Cersei squeezed and kneaded Dany’s bubble butt, purring wickedly as her fingers sank into the fat of her ass.   
  
“Now, then,” Cersei growled. “It’s time for you to give me what I’m after…”   
  
Daenerys was nearly hysterical now. She tried crawling away, only to be pinned down by Cersei’s firm, strong hand. She felt something rubbing against her, sandwiched between her plump butt cheeks. She _knew_ what it was, of course, but she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that this was really happening, that her headmistress was about to rape her. There was nothing she could do, though, and she knew it. As she felt Cersei’s cock slide back, its fat, purple head pressing against the tight lips of her sex, all she could do was brace for the inevitable and utter one last, desperate plea for mercy.   
  
“P- Please don’t do this,” Dany begged. “ _Please._ ”   
  
Cersei paused for a moment. She leaned down. Her breasts pressed against Dany’s back. She brought her lips right up to the sobbing girl’s ear.   
  
“Sluts like you don’t get to make requests to me,” she whispered.   
  
Cersei thrust her hips forward. She moaned, her lips quivering as pleasure coursed through her body. Daenerys was _tight,_ incredibly so. Her cock plunged into the girl’s pussy, forced deep inside until it was pressed against her womb.   
  
Dany screamed in pain, an anguished sob ripping its way out of her throat. Her nails dug into the headmistress’s desk, gouging the wood as her tears ran hot down her cheeks. This wasn’t how her first time was supposed to be. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this. It wasn’t supposed to be with someone so cruel and awful. It wasn’t supposed to make her feel so worthless.   
  
“ _Nnnfff… Fuck!_ ” Cersei hissed, slowly drawing her hips back. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you? _Oh!_ Sorry… You _were_ a virgin… Well, well… Aren’t you just _full_ of surprises! And to think you led me to believe you were some shameless little harlot…”   
  
She shoved her cock back into Daenerys, gasping from the pleasure that raced up her spine. The sniveling little bitch’s cries were like music to her ears. Those first few strokes, the first firm, forceful push of her hips made all those years of work worth it. This was what it felt like to win. All that was left now was to savor the feeling.   
  
Cersei started to swing her hips. She kept Dany’s head pinned against her desk, forcing her down as her struggles gradually ceased. Her free hand was on the girl’s fat, bubbly ass, groping and squeezing as roughly as she could. She smacked Dany’s cheeks, leaving stinging, red handprints on both of the bountiful, jiggling mounds. She only stopped once her victim’s sobbing had quieted to pathetic sniffling.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Cersei teased. “Don’t you like this? Isn’t _this_ what you were after? Don’t tell me you’re surprised this is what you get after dressing like a little skank!”   
  
Daenerys didn’t respond. She didn’t want to give Cersei any more reasons to gloat. She wanted this to be over. It hurt. Her body ached and her eyes burned from crying. She wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up in bed and realize that this had all been a terrible nightmare. She wanted to go back to her old school. She wanted to be anywhere but here.   
  
Cersei released Dany’s head when she realized she had stopped struggling. Satisfied that the girl had learned her place, she planted both hands on her ass and spread her cheeks as she fucked her. She grinned at the sight of Dany’s puckered, virgin asshole. Pink and puffy, it twitched in time with every little flex and clench of her freshly-deflowered cunt. Cersei spat on it and gave Dany’s butt one last _smack._ She managed to coax one last yelp from the nearly-broken girl.   
  
Dany’s breaths were shallow and shaky. She couldn’t stop crying. Her tears wouldn’t stop rolling down her cheeks. She wondered, as she endured Cersei’s rough, rapid thrusts, what she had done to deserve this. She wondered why it was _her_ that was bent over the headmistress’s desk. Above all, though, she wondered why her body was beginning to react the way it was.   
  
Daenerys felt a strange heat in her core. Her weak, shallow breaths became even shakier. Her cheeks flushed, her pale skin showing the telltale pink of arousal. She even felt, between her thighs, an unbidden wetness leaking out around Cersei’s invasive, probing shaft. That feeling, the feeling of _pleasure,_ was the worst of all. It built and built, swelling in spite of Dany’s wishes for it to stop until, finally, she felt ready to explode.   
  
“My, my… _Someone’s_ getting wet!” Cersei laughed. “What’s wrong, _slut?_ I thought you didn’t like this… Are you _really_ about to cum from being raped?”   
  
She leaned down again, gasping as she pushed as deep as she could into Dany’s cunt. She licked her victim’s earlobe, her tongue dragging along her skin.   
  
“You’re _disgusting!”_ Cersei spat. “Beg me to cum, and I’ll let you…”   
  
She kept thrusting, intentionally altering her rhythm to make her strokes just a bit more unpleasant for Daenerys. Her hips _clapped_ against Dany’s fat ass, making it bounce and ripple. Dany whimpered, balling her fists, not wanting to admit to her tormentor that she was feeling anything close to resembling pleasure. As the minutes ticked on, though, she couldn’t come to decide what was worse; the rape itself, the fact that her virginity, her innocence, was being stolen from her, or…   
  
...not being able to cum…   
  
Daenerys felt nothing but disgust at herself for even considering Cersei’s proposal. She was filled with self-loathing. As her body rocked roughly back and forth, however, pushed by the headmistress’s thrusts, she couldn’t deny that her body was aching for release. She didn’t want this to be any worse than it had to be. After an agonizing internal debate, Dany decided to give in.   
  
“ _P- Please,”_ she managed to choke out.   
  
“ _Ohhh?_ Please, _what?_ ” Cersei teased, grinning wide.   
  
“ _Please…_ L- Let me… _cum…_ ”   
  
Cersei laughed. She couldn’t help herself. Daenerys begged in such a small, such a pathetic little voice, that Cersei _had_ to laugh at her. She turned the girl around, lifted her into her arms, and sat down in her chair, pulling Dany down onto her cock.   
  
“ _No.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Cersei’s refusal came through her wicked, toothy grin. She fixed Daenerys with a cruel, knowing glance. She had _truly_ broken her now. She had taken the innocent girl who had walked into her office just a few minutes prior and turned her into something else entirely. She would never be the same now.   
  
“But, since you asked so nicely…”   
  
Cersei tugged her top down, letting her breasts spill free. Her tits were plump and soft. Her nipples were already hard, poking out of her big, puffy areolae.   
  
“ _Suck,_ ” she ordered.   
  
Daenerys did as she was told. She closed her eyes, crying quietly in shame as she sucked Cersei’s nipple. She was humiliated to have given into the headmistress’s taunting. Somehow, though, as she sucked, she felt strangely soothed. The act of drawing on Cersei’s nipple was calming. Even as the headmistress bounced her on her big, fat cock, Dany didn’t feel _completely_ awful any longer.   
  
“There’s a good girl,” Cersei cooed, her tone almost motherly for just a moment. “ _Aaahhh…_ Finally, you’re _all_ mine…”   
  
Her thrusts became rougher, faster. The hard, wet _slap_ of skin on skin quickened. Cersei’s breaths became shallower. She was close. It was hard to hold back, considering how tight Dany’s poor little pussy was.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ The last Targaryen,” the headmistress purred. “You’re the most gorgeous little thing I’ve ever seen… And I’m about to make you mine forever! _Nnngh…_ Such a poor little orphan girl… _Aaahhh…_ Knocked up with no one but _me_ to turn to!”   
  
Dany’s eyes went wide. She realized, just as Cersei roared in ecstasy, what the headmistress’s plans for her were. Her horrified cry was muffled by Cersei’s big, juicy breasts, though, as her head was pressed into her rapist’s ample bosom. She whimpered and cried into Cersei’s cleavage as she felt the cock in her pussy swell, pulsing and throbbing as it erupted.   
  
Cersei came _hard._ Her balls flexed and tensed as she shot her load. She ground against Daenerys, pumping everything she had into the poor girl’s fertile womb. Fat, hot ropes of potent, virile semen burst from her tip, blasting into Dany’s cunt and filling her to the brim. There was simply no way she wasn’t walking away from this pregnant, and she seemed to know as much.   
  
Finally, it was all over. Daenerys collapsed into Cersei’s arms, panting and shivering. She could feel the headmistress’s seed inside her. She felt disgusting, pathetic, used. Cersei tossed her aside after only a moment, sighing contentedly and leaning back in her chair.   
  
“Get out of my office,” the headmistress ordered curtly.   
  
Daenerys started sobbing again, slowly picking herself off the floor. Shaking, she picked up her ruined jeans and underwear, clutching them in front of her abused, leaking pussy. She hobbled out the now-unlocked door, eager to find someone who could help her.   
  
“Oh, and, Dany?” Cersei called, her voice incredibly, definitively smug. “Don’t bother crying to anyone about our little meeting… I don’t think you’ll find anyone willing to listen to a little whore’s lies… After all… I’m the one who pays the staff’s salary.”   
  
She gave Dany a wicked grin as the sobbing girl left, disappearing into the school’s hallways. She folded her arms behind her head and put her feet up on her desk. The thought of her crying victim, fresh cum dripping from her pussy, shuffling through the halls, passing by her classmates on her way out, was enough to make the headmistress smile from ear to ear. Victory never tasted quite so sweet…   
  
\---   
  
“You wanted to see me, Dany?”   
  
Daenerys stared at her feet. She held her hands folded over her stomach, nervously twiddling her fingers as she gathered the courage to respond to the headmistress. It had been two months since Cersei called her to her office. She hadn’t caught so much as a glimpse of the headmistress since then. She hadn’t heard the woman speak so much as a word. Now, standing again in front of her desk, Dany was terribly frightened. She took a deep breath.   
  
“I- I’m… I’m pregnant,” she stammered. “It… It’s y- yours…”   
  
Cersei looked decidedly unfazed. She stared, deadpan, at Daenerys for a moment before going back to her paperwork.   
  
“Is that all?” she asked.   
  
“W- Well, it’s… It’s just that…”   
  
Dany trailed off, sniffling. She was on the verge of tears.   
  
“M- Ma’am, there’s n- no one else… I- I d- don’t know w- what to d- do…”   
  
Cersei sighed, setting her pen down.   
  
“Well, Daenerys,” she began. “As I’m sure you know, King’s Landing does not look kindly on sexual misconduct. I’m afraid you’ll have to be expelled, if what you’re saying is true…”   
  
Dany broke into tears. She stood there shocked, trying to process Cersei’s words.   
  
“B- B- But you… It w- was you… I- I didn’t w- want-,”   
  
“I _suppose,_ though,” Cersei interrupted. “That if you _really_ need help with this baby of yours… I should do the honorable thing and make an _honest_ woman out of you…”   
  
Daenerys clutched her stomach. She gritted her teeth, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor.   
  
“If you want my help,” Cersei continued, a smug grin stretched across her features. “All you have to do is ask, Dany… If I’m going to help you raise your child, it’s going to be as your wife… What do you say?”   
  
Dany could only manage a weak nod. She didn’t have any other options. She was alone. She was terrified. Her life, as she knew it, was over. Her education was over. Cersei had taken everything from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was accept her proposal.   
  
“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Cersei teased, a wicked, evil smile on her face. “Now come here…”   
  
She got up and walked over to Daenerys. She pulled the shivering, crying girl close. Her hands made their way to Dany’s chest and rear, giving her a playful, teasing couple of squeezes.   
  
“Bigger already,” Cersei remarked, noticing Dany’s breasts had begun to swell. “ _Mmm…_ I can’t wait until they’re even _fatter_ for me… I bet your milk tastes _so_ sweet…”   
  
Dany tensed up as Cersei squeezed her behind, pulling her into a tight embrace. The headmistress leaned in and licked the tears from Dany’s face, moaning softly.   
  
“But what I’m _really_ looking forward to,” Cersei whispered. “Is knocking you up over…”   
  
She dragged her tongue up Dany’s face, savoring the salty tears she lapped up.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ and _over…_ ”   
  
Another lick. Daenerys started sobbing openly, realizing that this was to be her new life.   
  
“...and _over_ again…”   
  
Cersei pulled Dany in for a kiss, forcing her tongue into her sobbing student’s mouth. Daenerys didn’t resist. She couldn’t. Any willfulness she may have had was destroyed two months ago, along with whatever freedom and happiness she still clung to in life. Everything was gone for her now. She existed to be fucked and bred by Cersei. She was no longer a Targaryen. She was a toy, nothing more...


End file.
